1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a vacuum cleaner. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a hand-held and stick vacuum cleaner, which can be converted to a hand-held vacuum cleaner or a stick vacuum cleaner.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a vacuum cleaner draws in a dust or dirt along with an air around it from a surface to be cleaned and filters and collects the dust or dirt from the air through a dust collecting apparatus. Particularly, a cyclone dust collecting apparatus, which forms a whirling current in the air and thus separates the dust or dirt therefrom using a centrifugal force generated by the whirling of air, does not requires replacing dust bags. Thus, the cyclone dust collecting apparatus can be semi-permanently used.
International Patent Publication WO 2008/088278 discloses a hand-held and stick vacuum cleaner, which can selectively carry out a handy type cleaning or a stick type cleaning. The disclosed hand-held and stick vacuum cleaner is configured, so that a hand-held cleaner unit is detachably mounted in a front part of a stick assembly. Accordingly, the hand-held and stick vacuum cleaner can carries out the cleaning operation in a state where the hand-held cleaner unit is mounted in the front part of the stick assembly (hereinafter, referred as “the stick type cleaning”), or in a state where the hand-held cleaner unit is not mounted in, but separated from the front part of the stick assembly (hereinafter, referred as “the hand-held type cleaning”).
However, in the hand-held and stick vacuum cleaner disclosed in the international patent laid-open WO 2008/088278, there is an inconvenience in that when a user carries out the stick type cleaning with the stick assembly having the hand-held cleaner unit mounted therein and then tries to change the cleaning work from the stick type cleaning to the hand-held type cleaning, she or he should move in front of the hand-held and stick vacuum cleaner to separate the hand-held cleaner unit from the stick assembly because the hand-held cleaner unit is mounted in the front part of the stick assembly.
In addition, in the hand-held and stick vacuum cleaner as disclosed above, there is a problem in that even when the user carries out the stick type cleaning and then tries to take out a dust collecting bin from the hand-held cleaner unit, she or he should move in front of the hand-held and stick vacuum cleaner to separate the dust collecting bin from the hand-held and stick vacuum cleaner.
Also, in the hand-held and stick vacuum cleaner as disclosed above, there is a problem in that the user can not easily check a collected dust or dirt state in the dust collecting bin at the rear part of the hand-held and stick vacuum cleaner and must move to the front part of the hand-held and stick vacuum cleaner to check the collected dust or dirt state in the dust collecting bin because the hand-held cleaner unit is mounted in the front part of the stick assembly.